


Claret

by weekendgothgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mild Blood, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Rebekah goes and finds Kol in the middle of a feast and tries to bring him home.





	Claret

1701, Spain

Biting back a laugh, Rebekah steps carefully into the small taverna. She casually steps over a couple with their throats ripped open and tuts as blood gets on the skirt of her dress. “Kol! Where are you? You made me get blood on my dress!”

A crash from the room adjacent makes her turn and stride into the taverna properly, rolling her eyes at the spread of mess and destruction. Kol isn't the tidiest of eaters. Still, standing just inside the next room she takes in Kol’s form and can't exactly complain. He drops the girl he was holding and looks up at her with a cheeky grin. “Hello, sister. Have our brothers sent you for me?”

Shaking her head, she tries to ignore the scent of blood and how it makes her feel. Hungry and desperate, like she has to have it. Her stomach twists and she bites her lip as she steps closer.

“No, luckily for you, they are preoccupied at the moment. I came to get you before you could get into trouble.” Looking around, she shrugs. “Well, more trouble anyway.”

She smiles at her brother as a man with blood on his face stirs. Raising his eyebrow she gestures at him and Kol shrugs. “Hungry?”

Rebekah smiles wider as she speeds over and grabs the man, sinking her fangs into his neck and moaning happily as hot blood slides over her tongue. As much as she wishes she could be human again, there are some things she enjoys. She feeds quickly, draining him before dropping his body like Kol did. She looks at Kol with dark eyes as she licks blood from her lips.

“We should go…” Slowly, she looks him over before capturing his gaze and hums to herself, a few more minutes won't do any harm…

Smiling, she vamp speeds to Kol, pressing him against the bloodstained wall and stroking the front of his breeches. “We should probably take care of that first though. We don’t want to cause a riot.”

She presses a hand to his chest to keep him there before untying his breeches. Slowly sinking to her knees, she holds her skirt to push it as she goes. Once settled, she reaches over to push Kol’s shirt up and breeches down, baring his hard cock.

“I knew you liked doing this.” Smiling, she strokes over him, skin red from where he was so hard.

“Are you sure it was the blood and not you?” Kol asks, eyebrow raised.

Looking down, a soft smile on her face, Rebekah shrugs. “Either way.”

Leaning forward, she wraps her hand around him and sucks at the head, his taste familiar and comforting as his fingers curl into her hair. Humming, she takes more of him in, sucking hard as her head bobs. Knowing Kol’s body almost as well as her own, she takes his cock hard and fast. Knowing exactly how he likes it, she teases the ridge with each pass. Feeling him tense, she pulls back to suck at the tip, her hand still stroking his cock.

She hums happily as he moans her name as he comes, spilling over her tongue. She swallows every drop before pulling back and smiling up at him. “Better?”

Kol nods, smiles lazily, tucking himself back in as he says, “Much.”


End file.
